The Knife in the Back
by Queen Of The Lab01
Summary: Dexter Morgan is called in for a special case at the jeffersonian institute, and he soon finds someone he belives to be his next victim in the newly returned Zack Addy, whose innocense in not bought by the miami blood analyst.But this city isnt miami, the cops are better and the techs are smarter, they soon begin to unravel everything dexter has worked so hard to achieve and burry.
1. Chapter One

A little later down the road:

"Oh god, oh god." The begging wasn't working "please help me out here, let me go, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh that I have a little trouble believing." His voice was scratchy; it was hidden with darker somewhat evil monotones. "Did you really think that no one would notice, you aren't insane, you should have gone to jail when offered the option, but now it's too late, you will pay for those murders."

The smell of ammonia was making him feel dizzy, the heat in the room was unbearable and he was perspiring enough without the layer of plastic wrap chaining him to the table. Photos of Gavin Nichols, father Douglass cooper, Mr. Porter, and two unnamed people, a SWAT guy and the original apprentice, were positioned around the room.

Probably to make him feel remorse for what he had done, or to relive his heinous crimes, which might work on someone normal, but he wasn't normal. He wasn't supposed to be here, this was all so very wrong, it wasn't supposed to be this way.

"You have got this all wrong, I swear."

A stony smile crept up his face, he was really enjoying this. "That's what they all say."

"Do you really think that no one will notice my absence?"

"I am sure they will, but they will never link it back to me, that's the whole point of the perfect murder, I have done it a hundred times, and it will happen a hundred more, no one can catch me."

With that, he raised his knife ceremonially; the light from within the plastic tent glinted off the shiny edges of the blade. His killer was truly a psychopath; that had lost the battle to his inner demons, and now he was going to pay the ultimate price for this loss, and a murder that he had never actually committed.

With his last seconds of life, Dr. Zack Addy stared into the dark steely merciless eyes of his once colleague turned vigilantly, and caught a final glimpse of his murderer—Dexter Morgan.

* * *

_**Please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! There shall be more so do not worry!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

"Hey dex,"

The morning had just begun, and Dexter had just waltzed into the police precinct. He had an assorted dozen box of doughnuts under his arm, and had just begun to pass them out. He tried to lay low usually but he also had to pretend to be a normal person—it was thoroughly exhausting.

"Hey deb," He politely greeted his foul mouthed blood relative.  
People annoyed him; they had their complicated social rules, and always expected him to abide by them even if that wasn't the way he was hardwired. But deb was easy; she didn't expect anything of him, and never seemed to notice his subtle foux pas.

"Hey Dexter, Laguerta wants to see you. Something about a loan out, you might be getting a little vacation."

Uh oh, he couldn't let that happen, he had business to do here, a new project even tonight.

He dropped his box of doughnuts on his desk, and proceeded over to LaGuerta's office. He did a light tap with his knuckles on her wooden door frame, and let himself into her office. She was on her phone, and taking notes on a yellow legal pad. She held up one finger, signaling him to stop and not interrupt her conversation. He didn't get to hear the whole conversation, but did overhear:

"Yes Dr. Brennan, I have the perfect guy for that case of yours, in fact he just walked into my office. I gotta go, talk to you later." She hung up the phone, and placed it in the stand. "Dexter, there you are."

He got into her office, and sat himself down in one of the chairs in the room.

"Dexter, I have an interesting proposal for you."

Here it came.

"What's that?"

"Have you ever heard of the Jeffersonian Institution?"

"Uh…yeah, it's a forensic foundation that specialized in old stuff like paleontology, and anthropology."

She nodded "But it also has a department that focuses on modern crimes and murders."

"And?" This was going somewhere, and it wasn't anywhere that he wanted to go

"They have had a recent case that involves a very specific and complex blood splatter. They are requiring a loan for the best blood analyst in the country."

Dexter had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"And that would be you Dexter."

He felt the temperature in the room suddenly go way up.

"With all respect to you and the Jeffersonian, I really would rather stay here in Miami. I have never been one that adjusts well to change."

Laguerta tilted her head side was, seeming to say: I cannot believe your _nerve!_

"Look Dexter, no one likes change, but this is an enormous compliment to you, and to this precinct. And for that reason, you are going whether you like it or not."

Dexter felt a familiar facial tick, he hadn't done this sense he was a kid.

"Yes, Laguerta," He let himself out of her office

"And Dexter, they want you there tonight."

He nodded, this was bad.

The rest of the cops were still milling around as usual, going about their normal routines, Until Deb turned to Dexter and noticed the fearful look on his face.

"Whoa dex, you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Laguerta is shipping me of to Washington DC; some lab there needs me on a case,"

Deb clapped a hand on his back.

"Congrats bro, you just got some vacation time. Those labs never need you for long; you are probably going to have more free time than work time."

He tried to force a smile.

"Yeah, I am sure you're right, I'll be back in no time."

"Not exactly what I said, but if that's what's going to get you through sure!"

"Thanks deb, I gotta go pack she wants me there tonight."

"Ok see ya dex."

This was going to be a very interesting turn of events, why did this have to happen now? He would have time to take down his prey for tonight; he just hoped that he could find someone in DC that would be suited to his methods. 'Maybe a nice serial killer' he thought, that would be just fine.

* * *

**_REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REIVEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really love this chapter, becuase this is where it all begins!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Hodgens, have you gotten the particulates analyzed yet?" Asked Dr. Temperance Brennan, she was scurrying around the lab stage, darting from the set of remains, to the x-rays on the light screen to her left. The new case was truly an odd one; it was unlike anything anyone at the Jeffersonian had ever seen, and the blood…

"Not yet, Dr. B," he said apologetically, "The mas spec is acting up, and IT is sending down a guy to check it out."

Her face reflected severe annoyance, "Fine, but page me when you finish, it could be crucial to the case."

"Can do," he acknowledged with a salute

"Have you seen Cam here anywhere, I need to get her recent findings so I can make an accurate portrait of this persons death."

"Sorry I haven't, she is probably in her office though, doing the soft tissue exam on the sample she took."

"Thank you Dr. Hodgens, let me know when you get the particulates back,"

He nodded, and she turned away and slid her ID card through the scanner, and proceeded off of the platform, when her card was recognized with a high pitched double chirp. Cam's office was just around the corner, and Brennan decided to take a slight detour over, just to check up on Cam's work, or hopefully to speed up her testing.

She entered her boss's office. Though technically Cam was the leader of the team, they usually looked towards her for guidance. Cam really was only a leader in the way that she handled the bureaucratic side of the operations.

"Have you completed your findings?" she asked walking into the autopsy room

"Well hello to you too Dr. Brennan, it's nice to see you this morning as well." There was so much sarcasm her sentence seemed to be saturated with mockery, and corrections of her social mistakes.

"Yes, hello Cam," she corrected in irritation "Now have you finished your findings?"

"Almost Dr. Brennan, just a few more tests to run but you can take my current findings I will find you later with my newer additions."

Brennan nodded and snatched the manila folder off of Cam's desk. At that moment, the phone in the office rang, and on her way out, Brennan could hear only the beginning of a very strange conversation:

"Yes…"

The voice on the other end was indistinguishable.

"Um…wait what?!"

Bones wanted to stay and hear the end of the conversation, but she wanted to get to the bone room, and do her examination more. On her way out she bumped into Agent Seeley booth.

"Booth!" exclaimed with surprise "What are you doing here?"

"I came to meet the new guy." He said honestly

"What new guy?" she asked utterly confused, this wouldn't have been the first time that she had skipped over and email, that didn't pertain to the case she was working on, and missed a new employee.

"Some blood guy on loan from the Miami PD, he's supposed to be something quite extraordinary."

"I find that hard to believe," she said irritatedly, trying to find a way around the agent.

"Why?" he said following her as she proceeded back into her assessment room.

"If he was really so special, he would be working here at the Jeffersonian," she stated

It was partially true, they were defiantly the best and brightest institution around, and the best of the best did usually end up working here.

"Well bones, not everyone dreams of working here," he said "maybe this guy is just as good, but prefers it in Miami."

"Well that's highly illogical, and why are defending him? You don't even know who it is."

"Doesn't matter bones, I'll talk to you later okay." He turned around and headed back to the center of the Jeffersonian

Bones entered her study room, and was oddly relaxed to see the dead body resting on the table for her viewing. She picked up her magnifying goggles and her picking tool, ready to discover something worthwhile. Right as she was about to begin, her pager went off.

"Ugh!" she scoffed; she removed the goggles, and checked the pager. It wasn't Hodgens like she had initially though; instead this was Cam paging her.

He strode out of the bone room, and found that all the team had been gathered. Hodgens stood by Angela, and the intern for that day—Wendell—stood beside him.

"What's going on?" she asked

"We don't know," Angela said

Brennan couldn't help but wonder, if this was related to the strange phone call that Cam had received earlier.

Cam sauntered out of her office, with a slight spring in her step. It was unlike her to be so giddy; this was at least apparently good news.

"I received a call earlier today;" she addressed the group "It was from McKinley Psychiatric Hospital." Cam said, she didn't need to finish the sentence everyone knew what was coming next. It explained her sudden happy outlook, the realization spread over the group, and even booth came walking over.

"You don't mean…" Booth said

"I do," Cam promised, with a light hearted smile.

Hodgens grin went ear to ear, and he turned to Angela and kissed her then and there.

"He's coming home guys," Cam said "We are about to get our little Zackeroni back!"

* * *

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!yayyayayayayayayayayayyayaya yyayyay!ZACH!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dexter:

The cab door slammed behind me, I waved off the driver and with a sputter the eccentric yellow car drove away. I looked up at the impending and expensive looking lab that loomed over me. The Jeffersonian Institute, the best in the country and maybe even the world. This kind of place would certainly be his undoing if they ever got wind of one of his kills. But for now, he was working with them. Laguerta hadn't specified what exactly this case was, but if a blood analyst was being called in, the blood was certainly a key factor. Places like this don't just call in favors from other departments like back in Miami; there was too much pride at stake.

Dexter strode up to the unblemished glass sliding doors, with a mechanical whir they separated and a cold burst of air greeted his face. The inside of the building was incredible. A welcome desk stood in the center of the main lobby, groups of other people—scientists, buzzed about talking and sharing data from clip boards. They were all decked out in navy, or gray lab coats, with the Jeffersonian seal plastered to their lapels. Dexter strode to the welcome desk.

"Hello," he laughed with false humility "I was called in here for help on an assignment, but I wasn't told where to go."

The receptionist chuckled back good-heartedly. "Its fine dear, these things happen. Who were you here to see?"

He checked the slip of paper in his pocket, "uh, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

She rolled her eyes, suddenly uninterested and far less charming than before. Her acrylic nails tapped on her keyboard for a moment before she looked him in the eyes again. She exhaled in an annoyed tone "that department, would be down the east corridor, third lab on the left." She said pointing her long exaggerated nails to one of the halls.

"Uh thank you," he said awkwardly as he followed her instructions and left. Why had she reacted so strangely to here Dr. Brennan's name, perhaps the famous forensic anthropologist had a poor reputation around the lab.

He proceeded down the dark halls, and found he third door to his left. He opened the door, and a shiver of amazement shot down his back. Goosebumps rose on his arms, and the back of his neck. This place was astounding; he couldn't find a better way to describe it. Its sleek and modern architecture showed in its state of the art technology and its stainless steel forensics platform, his puny, hot office back in Miami didn't even compare to this place in the slightest.

"Ah! Dr. Morgan I assume," chimed a voice

He turned to look, and faced a thin tall women, she had dark skin and hair, and was dressed way to fancy to be working anywhere else.

"I'm Dr. Saroyan, but everyone here calls me Cam,"

"Hello Cam," he said, trying to join in on the ritual of familiar nick names "you can call me Dexter,"

"Will do, I will introduce you to the team that you will be working with while you're here, then I will do a brief introduction to this case of ours, that has brought you all the way out here to us."

He nodded, scientists all around him seemed to be in a hurry, rushing around and keeping their heads down. The entire situation seemed very tense, and made him feel uncomfortable.

"What's going on around here?" he asked "I assume people don't always work at hyper speed, even here."

She laughed nervously, "No, no one of our scientists is returning to today from a long…absence and everyone is anticipating his return."

"I see, he must be well respected here." There was something strange about how she talked about this returning scientist, as if she was hiding something about him, perhaps about the reason he left.

Maybe this city, and this assignment wouldn't be so boring after all…


End file.
